


such selfish prayers

by acidquill



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e23 Twilight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set immediately post-Twilight. originally written Nov 2 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	such selfish prayers

**Author's Note:**

> set immediately post-Twilight. originally written Nov 2 2011.

He doesn't remember washing the blood off his face.  He must have, though. Someone must have. Tony's pretty sure if there was still blood splatter - he can't think _Kate_ , not now, not about that - on his face, someone in the bullpen would have noticed. Maybe it was Ducky. Except. No. Ducky was up on the roof with. He wasn't _here_.   
  
Tony isn't supposed to be here, he's supposed to be. He isn't sure. Wherever the elevator stops is good enough. There's a hand on the back of his neck. The breath stutters in his lungs. Tony's vision tunnels; he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. Tastes copper.   
  
 _Oh God._  
  
"Dinozzo, _Tony_ \- "  
  
The hand disappears and there's, oh. Gibbs.    
  
"Sorry, Boss." Tony croaks. Tries to clear his throat and ends up sounding like he's hacking up a lung. Gibbs' hand is on his arm now, steering him towards one of Ducky's tables. How did they get to the morgue? Tony wriggles, tries to back away.  
  
"Boss, I can't. Not there."  
  
The tap to the back of his head is barely noticeable.   
  
"Wasn't gonna make you, Dinozzo."   
  
Gibbs points at Ducky's desk chair; Tony just nods stupidly. Sitting is good. The sooner the better, as staying vertical is suddenly a helluva lot harder than it should be.  
  
"Okay, that's good. Cuz if I sat on the table, where would Ka-"  
  
Tony chokes again. Gibbs pushes him down. Scratchy flannel under his fingers. _Brown_ , Tony thinks. Ducky's chair is pretty damn ugly. He should get a cover or something. Maybe the Director will let them requisition a new one; it's not like Ducky doesn't deserve it. Tony should ask.   
  
"Breathe, kid."  
  
It's all wrong. Gibbs' voice is too quiet. Boss-man should be yelling at him. Something. Otherwise, this whole nightmarish day isn't a bad episode of the _Twilight Zone_ ; it's real.     
  
Tony closes his eyes. Maybe when he opens them, things'll be back to normal.


End file.
